legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P3/Transcript
(Alex and the Defenders are seen moving through a jungle as Alex reads off of a map) Erin: *sigh* Are we there yet Alex? Kyle: Yeah! It's getting really humid out here! Alex: We should be close guys, just calm down. Jessica: It is a little humid out. Alex: Well hold on, we're close. I know it. Rose: At least we were able to get a boat here. Omega: You know this is a pretty interesting spot for Targhuls. Pearl: Yeah. This jungle's the least likely spot I'd think of for a nest. Charlie: Hey, we're adaptable. Doesn't matter where we nest right? Omega: True. Alex: Here. It should be just ahead! Erin: Ah good! Let's- … Nnn.. Jack: Erin? Erin: Huh. That was weird. I felt something weird over me for a second. Alex: You okay? Erin: Yeah I'm good. Let's go. (The heroes keep walking until they end up at a nest) Alex: Here it is. Rose: Wow. A new nest to explore. Kyle: Well let's go say hello. Alex: Right. *Knocks on the door* Hello! Is anyone home? (Silence) Alex: *Knocks again* Hello? It's The Defenders of Peace! Erin: We need to talk! Mina: Yeah we.... We.... *Shakes her head* Izuku: Mina? Mina: That was weird. I felt something come over me just now. Alex: I don't like the sound of that. (Rustle) Jack: What was that? Alex:.... (Alex walks over to the bushes) Alex: Hello? Is someone there? Kyle: We're not hostile. We just wanna talk. Pearl: Guys... I'm gonna a bad feeling about this. (As the heroes try to figure things out, they are unaware of some vines on the ground heading toward them) Charlie: Jeez why are these ladies so- (One of the vines wraps around Charlie's leg) Charlie: Huh?? (The vine tugs Charlie to the ground) Charlie: OW!! Zulu: Charlie are you all- Jessica: AHH!! (Some vines are seen lifting Jessica up by her leg) Jessica: GET ME DOWN!!! Alex: Jess?? (At that moment, several female Targhuls' some normal some plant based appear) F. Targhul: TAKE THE INTRUDERS!! Raynell: AHHH!!! (The Females all begin to pounce the heroes) Kyle: AH WHAT THE HELL?! Jack: GET OFF ME!!! Alex: WAIT!! STOP!! WE'RE FRIENDLY!! (A few moments later, all the Defenders find themselves tied up by vines and surrounded by the female Targhuls) Jack: HEY GET THESE VINES OFF US!! F. Targhul: SILENCE YOU PIG!! Erin: Hey don't call him a pig! F. Targhul: My dear that is what this male is! And now you all will be brought before our leader! Erin: Leader?! Alex: Miss I think you misheard us! We're not here to cause trouble! F. Targhul: I SAID SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PIG!! ANOTHER WORD AND I'LL HAVE YOU ALL GAGGED!! Jessica: Alex is NOT a pig! F. Targhul: Oh you poor dears. Don't worry. Our leader will help you. *Turns* OPEN THE DOOR! (The nest's door then opens up) Alex:.... Erin: Oh man.... F. Targhul: GET THEM INSIDE!!! (The Targhuls start pushing the Defenders inside. They follow the lead Targhul as she leads them into the Nest) Raynell: Guys... I'm scared... Alex: Hey it'll be okay Raynell. We'll- F. Targhul: SHUT UP!! (Alex goes quiet and Raynell gets more scared. As they are moving though the nest, the Defender see its true that the whole colony are full of females. Even the infants crawling around are female. But they also notice something else) Erin: Hey guys. Check it out. (They notice that there are few human females hanging out there too) Emily: Those are humans. Kyle: What? Pearl: Why are humans here? Charlie: Check it out, they're also females too. Izuku: An all female Targhul nest and now human females? What's going on? Erin: I think we are about to find out. (The group soon finds themselves approaching a coward of women all looking at them. And a head of them, sitting on some throne is a female plant Targhul, with a pair of guards next to her) ???:..... Alex:....Uhhhh.... (The female Targhul all push the heroes down in front of the Targhul's throne) Erin: Gnn! Alex: Hey easy! Lead F. Targhul: *Bows* Lady Nettle! We found these intruders trying to get into our Sanctuary! Nettle: Is that so? Lead F. Targhul: Yes ma'am! Nettle: Hmm.... Alex: Um excuse me, but we- (Suddenly Alex feels the vines wrapped around him tightening) Alex: AHH AHH!!! Nettle: Did I give you permission to speak male? Alex: GNN!!! STOP IT!!! Nettle: Why should I? Alex: MY RIBS!! Jessica: Hey! Knock it off! Nettle: Hmm? (The vines stop tightening) Alex: *Panting* …. Nettle: I didn't know there were women in this group? F. Targhul: Yes my lady! But it appears these poor girls have been brainwashed! And only you can- Erin: OKAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! (Everyone looks at Erin who stands up) Erin: You! Lady in the chair! Tell us who you are, and why you are doing this to us! Nettle:..... (Nettle stands up) Nettle: You want to know who I am? Erin: Yeah! I'd prefer to know the names of people who hurt my brother like that! (Erin then notices the glares she's getting) Erin:.... Um... Nettle: Well. I admire your courage my sister. Erin: Huh? Emily: Sister? Nettle: I shall tell you. My name is Nettle. And I am the leader of this Sanctuary. Erin: Sanctuary?? Nettle: Yes. A Sanctuary for women. Erin: Why? Nettle: Why? Erin: Yeah why? Alex: You do realize that a bunch of males from this nest are complaining about that little "Sanctuary" thing you're doing right? Nettle: Bah! Those pigs have no right to complain! They have oppressed the females of this land long enough! (The crowd cheers) Rose: Hey why do you keep calling males "pigs"? Nettle: Cause that is what ALL males are! Disgusting, smelly, rotten to the core pigs! They only view women are objects for their sexual pleasures or as a means to reproduce! Alex: Huh?? Jack: Do we think that? Kyle: I sure don't. Emily: I hope you don't. Kyle: I don't! Alex: Well, what right does that give you to push them out of their homes?! Erin: Yeah! You even made the infants move out! Raynell: How could you do that to such adorable babies?! Nettle: Those infants would just grow up to be evil males! They should glad all I did was kick them out! I am not a murderer! I seek to protect my sisters from those who would do them harm! F. Targhul: Praise Lady Nettle! Human Female 1: Thank you Lady Nettle! Nettle: You're welcome sisters. Alex: This...This is so stupid! (Suddenly all the women turn and glare at Alex) Nettle: Of course a stupid male like you would think that. Just look at the way you force these girls among your group to dress! Erin: *Looks over herself* What's wrong with the way I'm dressed? Nettle: How are you not concerned with the amount of skin you're showing kid? Erin: It's not that much! Nettle: Kid, you've got a piercing and everything. Erin: *Covers her stomach with her hands* Shut up! Alex: We don't force her to dress like that! Nettle: I have no reason to believe anything that comes out of your mouth! And no more will you force these girls to do your bidding! (Nettle waves her hands and suddenly the vines wrapped around the girls of the Defenders fall off) Erin: ! Hey I'm free! Rose: Me too! Nettle:..... Jessica: *Whispers* This can't be good Alex. Something's up. Alex: *Whispers* Clearly. Raynell: Finally! That was starting to get uncomfortable! Uraraka: Hey why aren't the boys free? Nettle: Because my dears, you no longer have to worry about that. You are safe here in your new home. Pearl: Excuse me? Momo: New home? Nettle: Yes. Your new home. Alex: Huh? Jessica: What do you mean? Nettle: I am offering you girls to come live with me and your fellow sisters. Emily:... Huh? Nettle: No longer will these males trouble you. You will be safe and protected. Erin:... Uh yeah screw that. Rose: Yeah sorry, but it's gonna be a no. Jessica: We're not interested in living with you Nettle. Sorry. Nettle: *Smiles* Are you sure? Erin: Yeah we are- …. We... *Starts to feel woozy) Jack: E-Erin?? (Jessica notices all the other girls are starting to feel the same) Jessica: Wha-What's going on? Raynell: Hey guys? Do you smell that? Omega: Smell what? Raynell: I don't know but I smell something. It wasn't there before. Omega: I'm not smelling anything. Charlie: Me neither. Rose: *Groans*.... (Rose falls to her knees and rubs her head) Erin: R-Rosie....? Rose: E-Erin.... (The girls except for Jessica and Raynell all groan for a few more moments. But then it seems to pass as Erin gets up and shakes her head) Jack: *Gets up* Erin! *Goes over* Erin are you okay? Erin:... Alex: Sis? Jessica: You guys okay? (Erin opens up her eyes and looks at Jack) Jack: Erin? (Erin then suddenly gasps in horror and punches Jack in the face knocking him on his back) Jack: GAAAH!! Jessica: *Gasp* ERIN!! Alex: Sis why did- Erin: Get the hell away from me you sick little monkey! Kyle: Whoa! Jack: Ow, Erin! Alex: Erin what the hell is wrong with you?! Emily: There is nothing wrong with her! (Alex looks at Emily who looks angry with her hands on her hips) Emily: She is defending herself from an evil man! Kyle: Huh!? Rose: Erin are you okay?! Did that man hurt you!? Erin: I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Nettle: Hmph. Jack: E-Erin, why?! Alex: He's your boyfriend! Erin: Boyfriend?! Bitch please! Like I would ever subject myself to the likes of you! Jack: E....Erin..? Uraraka: Yeah you tell him girl! Momo: Speak loud and proud sister! Zulu: What is going on???? Charlie: My head is starting to hurt. Foxtrot: Violet are you hearing this? Violet: Excuse me but who said you could talk to me!? Foxtrot: V-Violet?? Violet: Stop talking to me you pig! Foxtrot: *Tears up* V-V-Violet....? (Soon all the female Defenders, except Jessica and Raynell go join Nettle) Nettle: Well. It seems the girls have made they're choice to join their sisters. Erin: Yeah! Rose: We're with you Nettle! Kyle: Emily.... Omega: Pearl... Foxtrot:..... Alex: Erin, you can't do this! You're my sister! Erin: Sorry "Bro". But consider us done! Alex: Erin please you- (The vines start to tighten) Alex: D-DAMN IT! Nettle: I'll have to be silent now. (Alex falls to his knees as the vines tighten) Alex: Dammit! Can't.....breathe....! Jessica:..... Raynell:..... Alex: Jess....Stop...this! Jessica:.... (Suddenly Jessica fires a psy blast at Nettle, but she is quickly defended by her guards) Nettle: Huh??? Jessica: KNOCK IT OFF NOW!! Nettle: S-Sister? What are you- Jessica: I am NOT your sister you crazy bitch! Raynell: Neither am I! I refuse to give into your evil mind tricks! Jessica: Yeah! Nettle:.... *Glares* Sister. I demand that you stop this. Now. Jessica: I told you we aren't your sisters! Raynell: Yeah we- *Sniff* There it is again! Omega: What? Raynell: That smell! What is that!? Nettle: Hmm.... Well. This is a surprise. Raynell: You smell that? Jessica: *Sniffs* No. I don't smell anything. Raynell: Hm, weird. Jessica: Well whatever! Nettle! We are taking our friends back and we are leaving! Nettle:... No. You are not. (Suddenly tendrils shoot out and wrap around Jessica and Raynell) Jessica: AH NO!! Raynell: Hey let go!! Nettle: Guards! Guard: Yes my lady? Nettle: Throw the males into our new prison. Alex: Huh?? F. Targhul: Yes ma'am! (The Females start to take the boys away) Alex: Wait no! Jack: LET GO OF ME!!! Izuku: STOP!! F. Targhul #2: Ma'am, what about these two? The ones who won't join us? Nettle: Oh they will join us. They don't have a choice anymore. Jessica: You can't do this! Nettle: I can. And I will. Now. Take these two over to the Infant Nursery. Raynell: Huh?? Jessica: The Nursery? F. Targhul #2: Yes ma'am. Nettle: Don't worry you two. The children can punish you for wanting to denounce my message. (The Targhuls start dragging the two away) Jessica: *Struggling* NE! NO!! ERIN!! EMILY!! GIRLS PLEASE!! WHATEVER SHE'S DONE TO YOU!! FIGHT HER!! (The two are dragged away) Nettle: *Sighs* Such a shame. But its still a good day. EVERYONE! LET US WELCOME OUR NEW SISTERS! (The Targhuls and humans all cheer for the female heroes as Jessica and Raynell are taken away) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts